Evrisdom of Ostyrlonia
The Evrisdom of Ostyrlonia, otherwise known as Ostyrlonia, was established thousands of years ago, in the year 700 B.C. It makes up portions of Switzerland, Scotland, France, and Germany. Ostyrlonia reached its current size through military conquest of barbarians and the colonization of unchartered land. Colonies have been set up in Scandin and Skotand (Scandinavia and Scotland) while another colony is planning on being set up in Ikand (Iceland). Ostyrlonia is run by Evris Treim, who resides over the country from the capital of Heridos. The main religion of Ostyrlonia is Erhmanity. History - Prehistoric The first permenant settlement known to be established in Ostyrlonia was known as Ahnki. The city was home to the Evris and many other people. Sadly, the remains of the ancient city, as well as the capital city of Heridos surrounding the ruins, were burned down around 500 A.D in order to prevent Ardovicians from using the city as a camp, during the Ardovician-Ostyrlonian War. However, records survived, saying that the ancient town was used as the center of trade in Ostyrlonia, along with a mammoth hunting outpost. However, it evolved over the years to become the capital of Ostyrlonia. History - Ancient Times In Ancient Times, Ostyrlonia began to expand wildly. First, the country began to expand out to sea, due to the country being land-locked for some time. Once it reached the Ostyrmajk (Ostyrlonian Channel), the port city of Gyrium was established. From there, the harbor was only used to build ships until Ardovicians came to the city around 500 A.D. Once there, a group of settlers fled from the city, fearing that it would be destroyed or taken over. Even though Gyrium was not attacked by the Ardovicians, they managed to set up a colony in Scandin. The first settlement was named Skjar, or "New Land". From there, a second settlement was established, Jharrm. The colonies in Skotand were started before Gyrium came under siege in the early 500s. The first town was started on the tip of Mainland Skotand, Hjirm. A second settlement was built to the south-east, Fermaj, around the same time. History - Medieval Times The beginning of the Medieval era in Ostyrlonia brought hardships and instablity in the Evrisdom and in politics. The era began when Kermin the Terrible struck Evris Augustyn with a knife, stabbing him in the throat and killing him instantly. Meanwhile, in Scandin, a large-scale Barbarian Attack on Skjar and the mining town across the bay destroyed all major towns in Scandin, leaving all Ostyrlonian survivors to live in the fields of farmers and others who settled in the farming areas of the Scandin colony. Political instability was ended once an Erhman Monk, Treim, brought up the idea to turn Ostyrlonia in to a Theocracy to free it from an eternity in Harzeth. He would soon be crowned as the Evris of Ostyrlonia. Under Treim, Ostyrlonia began to expand in the homeland rather than focusing on expanding over seas. As time went on, diplomatic relations were beginning to be established with the Kingdom of Elmet, thanks to Dremecles, a Skotish Colonist. However, as diplomatic ties were strengthened with Elmet, they were collapsing with Scandin. Around 920 A.D, the barbarians in Scandin finished off the Ostyrlonian colonists by pillaging the farmland and sending the few survivors back to Ostyrlonia, with the message to keep away from Scandin. Around 920 A.D, a war began to break out between the Evrisdom's ally, the Rylonian Empire, and a Myserrin Sea (Mediterranean Sea) country, the Canaanite Empire. Ostyrlonia, not looking for a fight between the two nations, vowed to cease trade between Canaanite and its allies while an increase of trade between Rylonia, with especially increased trade of arms and food. However, this act enraged the Ardovicians, who demanded that the Evris stopped the act of trade and remain neutral. After Treim refused, Ardovicia did a similar act which discontinued trade between Rylonia and her allies while trade with Canaan flourished. Then another war began with Ardovica. After tensions rose during the Canaanite-Rylonian War, Ardovicia declared war on Ostyrlonia and rushed towards Heridos, the capital. After a short seige, the soldiers retreated and a Cold-War began. In response to this, Ostyrlonian settlers and soldiers boxed in Ardovicia in the mainland by connecting the mainland to the Baltic Sea. This enraged Ardovicia, but no course of action was taken because of it. However, the Cold-War between Ardovicia and Ostyrlonia began to kick off in Heridos, where an Ardovician spy, posing as a merchant, detonated an explosive in the markets of Heridos, killing 13 people and injuring many more. During this time, however, diplomatic relations soarded with other nations. Diplomats met with the Voldovin King and made a trade route, spanning from Heridos to the Voldovin Capital. Then Harold of Minium, Evris Treim's son, married Rean Frain, the Imperrin of Rylonia's niece. The Fall of Ostyrlonia In the early 1400s, Evris Robaer III fell ill and died. At this time, Ostyrlonia hated the Ukrainians for attempting to create a double monarchy with Voldovin, which was a trading parter of Ostyrlonia. They believed that the Ukrainians not only tried to corrupt Voldovin, but they believed that they had poisoned Robaer. Henry IV, Robaer's son, vowed to attack the Ukrainians and slaughter them all, in order to avenge his father's death. He amassed a fleet of approximately 550 ships, almost all of Ostyrlonia's navy, and headed for Odessa. There, he planned on landing and marching to the capital of the Ukraine. This was the beginning of Bloody Europe, the first Pan-European War. And while Henry's voyage was in hopes of decimating a foreign power, Voldovin had the same idea. Several ships docked in harbors across Ostyrlonia, though many landed in Gyrium. These ships carried the usual cargo. Carpets, new inventions... and gunpowder. These merchant ships were on a suicidal mission, one that would cripple Ostyrlonia and eventually destroy it. The gunpowder was loaded on to the docks and then lit, destroying the harbor and killing scores of civilians. Around the same time, a hundred thousand Voldovin soldiers began to march in to Ostyrlonia from the east and south while Europe just stood back and watched the havok be caused. Villages, burned. Farms, pillaged. And cities, put to the torch. This all lead up to Heridos, where 100,000 Voldovian troops began to lay seige to the city. Calvary and infantry attempted to stop them, but to no avail. And yet, the rest of the continent did nothing until the end. Ardovician troops reached Heridos, but it was too late. The battle was already won by the Voldovins, though the Ostyrlonia army still fought and remained strong... all in vain. In Gyrium, another battle raged. The Spanish, seeing a way to exploit the weakened Ostyrlonia, launched an invasion from the south. 100,000 Spanish Troops met 145,000 combined forces of Ostyrlonia and Ardovicia in an attempt to save at least some of Ostyrlonia. The battle raged on and the walls of Gyrium fell. Inside, the Spanish pillaged and slaughtered the people. All of this eventually made Interim Evris George I, who was overseeing Ostyrlonia while Henry was invading Ukraine, split up Ostyrlonia in to kingdoms, evrisdoms, and other countries. Ostyrlonia was no more, and only Medoneux stood, the sucessor to Ostyrlonia. History - Military Ancient Times - War with Ardovicia The military of Ostyrlonia was used very rarely before ancient times, mainly to protect the citizens from Barbarians. However, around 450 A.D, the military of the Evrisdom began to be used widely, as the empire began to expand in to both barbarian and civilized territory. The first use of the military being used against another nation was in the late 400s A.D, when Gyrius, the most famous military commander of ancient Ostyrlonia, charged in to Ardovician Territory, burning crops and villages as well as killing civilians. They soon met with the military of the country, battling them as best as they could. However, in the end, Ostyrlonians retreated with heavy casualties, including Gyrius. The city of Gyrium came under siege from Ardovicians. However, the invaders were soon attacked from behind by 2,500 soldiers and from the city with fireballs being lobbed in to their formations. The battle was a defensive victory for the Ostyrlonians. The war was ended just a day after the Siege of Gyrium when Ostyrlonian Diplomats surrendered to Ardovician Forces, seceeding land and gems to the then Empress of Ardovicia. ''Ancient Times - War with the Phrancks '' The second nation that Ostyrlonia began a conflict with is a barbarian nation known as the Kingdom of Francia. Once the Phranck Tribe, General Fermius was ordered to begin a military conquest against them, hoping to destroy their government before they could actually gain a unified army. However, this did not succeed, and the war began with the Battle of the East, where over 1,000 Ostyrlonian Soldiers made a small, makeshift fort atop of a hill on the border of the two nations. While the Ostyrlonians were outnumbered, a surprise attack on the Phrancks' northern flank caused a disruption in their ranks, as well as the killing of what appeared to be a high-ranking Phranckish Officer. The Ostyrlonians soon killed the Phranckish king in battle, scattering the soldiers and destroying the country. The war ended after the battle, due to the barbarians returning to their previous, disorginized state, allowing for Fermius' army to march north-west and conquer more coastal territory for Ostyrlonia. Statistics Name: Evrisdom of Ostyrlonia Population: 6,730,000 Language: Ostyrr Leader: Evris Treim I Founded: Approximately 700 B.C Destroyed: Early 1400s Demonym: Ostyrlonian, Ostyr Currency: Silbern